politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Hyrule
The Kingdom of Hyrule was the sixth alliance founded. It remained a Zelda themed alliance until December 22, 2013. Charter Article I: Admission Any nation that wishes to join the Kingdom of Hyrule (henceforth referred to as KoH) may do so providing they meet the following criteria unless the King or member of the Royal Council objects to their joining. The criteria are as follows: *The nation must not be involved in any active wars. *The nation must not be aiding or receiving aid from any nations at war. *The nation must not be on any alliance blacklists. If an applying nation does not meet all of the above criteria they may not join until they do or until the King or a member of the Royal Council vouches for them. Article II: Structure of the Kingdom A) Kokiri *Kokiri are the new kids on the block. This is the first stage most people go to upon admittance to the Kingdom of Hyrule. After they’ve completed their application process as outlined by the Duke of Internal Affairs they will be promoted to Hylians. B) Hylians *The Hylians make up the majority of the Kingdom. Once they have completed the Royal Academy of the Kingdom they become Hylian and are responsible for their duties to the Kingdom. Any Hylian that fails to uphold his/her duties said citizen will be removed from the alliance unless they can provide a reasonable excuse as to why they haven’t upheld their duties. C. Dukes #The Dukes shall consist of the Duke of Internal Affairs, Duke of Foreign Affairs, and Duke of Defense. #Dukes shall be appointed by the King, and serve as the leader of their respective departments. D. The King #The King is the overseer of the Dukes and also provides general direction for the Kingdom. #The King during times considered “Emergencies” assumes full control of the alliance Article III: Government The Government of the Kingdom of Hyrule shall consist of the Royal Council and the King. A) The Royal Council #Duke of Internal Affairs: #*The DoIA shall over see all matters of the Kingdom’s internal security. This includes solving disputes among Hylians, overseeing the Academy, helping new members get settled into the Kingdom, masking new members, recruitment, tech, trade, and the alliance bank. #Duke of Foreign Affairs: #*The DoFA shall over see all matters concerning Foreign Policy. This includes running the Diplomat Corps, masking foreign diplomats, proposing treaties, and being the Kingdom’s main representative outside of the Kingdom’s walls. #Duke of Defense: #*The DoD shall oversee the Kingdom’s overall security. This includes managing the Hylian Army, overseeing military training, tech raids, rogue/ghosts busts, and approving nuclear strikes. B) The King: *The King serves as the speaker for the Kingdom. The King holds the power to declare an emergency at any time. During an emergency the King gains full control over the Kingdom. C) Impeachment and Removal From Office #Any Hylian can call for the impeachment of any officer if there is evidence of treason against the Kingdom, breaking of rules of the Kingdom or not properly fulfilling the duties of the office. #The call for impeachment must be seconded by another Hylian in order to be brought before the alliance. #Impeachment proceeding shall last for 48 hours after the seconding of the call for impeachment to present evidence and debate the grounds of the charges. Article IV: Amendments Any Amendment to the Charter must be discussed for a period of 48 hours after which a period of voting will begin. In order for the Amendment to pass it must reach 3/4s of the voting membership (Hylians). Category:Defunct Alliances